


Moving On

by Serenity1



Category: Independence Day (1996)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Independence Day Resurgence sequel, M/M, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Okun tries to move on after the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Independence Day Resurgence!
> 
> I decided to write this story after watching the movie and I do hope that this story is good enough since it is my first time writing for the movie.

Dr. Brackish Okun wasn't in the mood of celebrating. He had just lost his long-term lover, Dr. Milton Isaac. What was there to celebrate?

His life will always be devoted to his work at Area 51. Sure he has an apartment that he was sharing with Milton, but the two of them had rarely gone there. Especially when he was in an a coma for the past twenty years.

He had learned from his colleagues that Dr. Isaac had refused to go back home and that someone had to drag him out from his seat that was beside his bed.

Where was he suppose to live? He was sure that the apartment he was living in with Milton was destroyed.

"Are you alright, Dr. Okun?" His colleague named Michael asked worriedly.

"I'm just thinking about some things," Brackish replied as he gave a fake smile.

"I heard what happened with Dr. Isaac," Michael said slowly as Brackish froze on his spot. "I'm sorry what happened to him. If you need anything…"

"Do you have a place to stay? Unfortunately the apartment that I was staying was right in the middle of Las Vegas," Brackish said.

"Sure, I can take you in at the moment," Michael said smiling as Brackish gave him a weak smile.

\-------

The kiss was rough. As soon as they were inside, Michael had pushed Brackish against the wall and began to kiss him.

It was wrong. Well, it was both wrong and too soon for him to be moving on. But Brackish couldn't helped it but kissed back, making Michael moan at the contact.

But as soon as he felt hands fumbling with his belt, that was when he knew that he had to stop. Brackish put both his hands on Michael's chest as he broke off the kiss to push him gently away.

Michael was panting slightly as he stares at Brackish in a bewildered look. "I-I thought you wanted this?" He asked.

"I do, but Milton…"

Michael nodded slowly, "It's too soon. I understand," he said as he let go off Brackish. "You can take the couch that's in the living room," he said gesturing, "it's a pull out bed so I'll give you some sheets," Michael said.

"Thank you for having me stay here, Michael," Brackish said.

Michael nodded slowly, "I'll be right back," he said as he left to get the things.

Once Okun was alone, he stumbled towards where the couch is and sat down with his hands on his face. What was he going to do? 

Everything that he owns and Milton's things were destroyed. He couldn't even protect his lover! Okun growled furiously as he stood up and began to knock down things on the floor.

It was those damn aliens fault! If they hadn't come in the first place, Milton would had been alive and the two would had been having sex now. 

The noise echoed through the apartment as Michael ran downstairs to see what's going on. "Dr. Okun, stop! I know you're angry, but I don't think Milton wants to see you like this," Michael said as he went over to where Okun was standing.

Okun was breathing erratically as he tries to calm down his breathing. He turns to look at Michael and Michael saw that their were tears forming.

"Shit, Brackish…"

Michael held out his arms as Brackish went to him and just cried his heart out.

"Everything will be okay, love. Everything will be okay," Michael said soothing him.

Brackish hope that he is right. Everything is different now without Milton and he needs to move on. Hopefully he can move on with Michael, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
